


Sanders & Sons

by LoveToCreatexox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Brothers, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Flowers, Homosexuality, Insomnia, Love Triangles, M/M, Married Life, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Teasing, Twins, brother rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/pseuds/LoveToCreatexox
Summary: Meet Patton and Logan Sanders, a married couple that own a sweet flower shop together with their adopted sons.But what happened when these sons meet a handsome young customer and both secretly fall for him? Will a love triangle form? Will they tell each other? Will one back down? Or will they fight for their hearts, pushing away the brotherhood they've treasured for so long?Read to find out :P[I want to credit DeceitMe for this prompt!! It was an amazing Idea and I'm having a great time writing it!! <3 It's about time I don't write Deceit in as the abusive villain XD Lets give the little old snek face a chance~ :P]





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Was thinking I should start doing chapter summaries so here we go)
> 
> Prelogue, introduction to the family, their business, their relationships, and their new godly customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to the Floor plan of the shop~ If you wanted to have a sense of where things are and the characters positions~ :D
> 
> http://hannahmarussell.tumblr.com/image/181618742123
> 
> Might do floor plans for their house later hehehe
> 
> ENJOY!!! <3333

It was another sunny day in the town of Crofter.

It was a small town; most people knew each other and it was rather quaint. Crofter housed many different shops and was well known for its artists and craftsmanship, most things were handmade and sold as unique items.

One store in particular was a flower store, the only flower shop in a 100-mile radius. It was named Sanders & Sons, a medium sized store with the freshest and most beautiful flowers this side of the country.

 

The owners were Logan Sanders and Patton Sanders, a married couple whom had moved to Crofter 20 years ago and started their small business.

Logan was a stoic character, though he was very kind, he was also very ‘to the point’ when it came to social interactions. He always wore formal attire, wanting to appear smart in front of customers, and his husband wasn’t complaining. He also had rather bad eyesight, always wearing black rimmed slim glasses on the bridge of his nose, and he also always wore a necktie, even on hot days.

 

His husband, Patton, was quite the opposite. Patton was a bubbly and very social being, always happy to help and do any kind of labour if it helps others, but do not let his charming personality fool you. Patton is also rather responsible, very domestic and scary when angry, a perfect husband for Logan, but also a perfect father to his and Logan’s adopted sons, Virgil and Deceit.

A year after Logan and Patton had gotten married they signed up for an adoption, they were picked almost instantly by a woman just out of state that was not ready for motherhood. She thought she was only having the one child, but to Patton and Logan’s surprise, she had given birth to twins. This was the first time Patton had seen Logan have a mental break down.

 

The twins were 20 years old now, Virgil, the younger twin, was a pale, skinny and sickly young man. He had many diagnosed mental conditions such as anxiety, depression and insomnia. Though they are not too severe and are manageable, these tend to cause Virgil to have permanent bags under his eyes; in which he tries to conceal with makeup and eyeliner. Typically his attire consists of black jeans, hoodies and large headphones, his favourite colour being purple was evident with his purple hair and clothing accents, prominently keeping his usual ‘emo’ look. However his kind personality and masterful flower arranging skills brought in a lot of customers, whom he can deal with, nevertheless, if an angry or negative customer comes in Virgil CANNOT handle it…

 

Deceit is the older twin, most just call him De, he was the opposite of his brother; loud, mischievous, pranker, short tempered and stubborn. Even so, he loves his brother and has always been there to protect him, even if he playfully teases him all the time. De wore mostly black as well, except his favourite colour was yellow, so people would always see him with an accent of yellow in his fashion choice. De was a bit of a slacker, he never got on well in school and always ended up working at his parent’s store, which he loved, and though he was a cheeky little bastard, he was good with ALL types of customers. He let Virgil do what he did best; flower arranging, while De took care of most customers and deliveries; as De was the only twin with a drivers licence.

 

The Sanders were a family to envy; they got along… most of the time

 

The twins worked in the shop over the weekends, to let their parents have time to themselves, and during the week the twins would be studying at university; or more accurately, Virgil would be studying and De would be ditching class and hanging out with his mates, while also helping out more at the store.

 

Today was a Saturday morning; Virgil was already opening the store while their parents were away on a short get-away. He flipped the open/close sign to ‘open’ before beginning his morning chores of watering and caring for the flowers.

Customers never usually showed up until after 10 am, so Virgil had an hour to feed the flowers and make sure the till worked efficiently. He’d also printed out the overnight orders and began his regular task of arranging flower bouquets to the specific orders; all while listening to music on his headphones, with his hood up.

 

De was always late and slightly hung over on a Saturday morning, dragging his feet in at 10:30am.

“Morning Jack” he yawned, referring to Virgil as ‘Jack Skeleton’, tapping his younger brother on the shoulder as he passed him to go to the small kitchen, starting up the kettle. Virgil tensed up a bit, having not heard the other entering or approaching but settled just as quickly. He pulled down his hood and put his headphones around his neck “Dad is gunna kill you one of these days… you’re not even old enough to drink yet…” Virgil groaned.

De looked over his shoulder with a clear expression of ‘I don’t give a fuck’ causing Virgil to role his eyes “You know… One of these days… I’ll call you out on it”

De was just about to pick up the kettle when he gasped and turned towards Virgil “You wouldn’t dare!” to this Virgil just smirked, clipping off the bottom of a rose as his eyes stuck to his hung-over brother, “You don’t think I would?” Virgil asked, trying his best to tease back.

“Nope” De replied, pouring his hot water into his coffee mug, mixing it with instant coffee. He then walked over with it and sat at the large round table, next to his brother “my sweet little brother would never betray me~” De smirked back but with more gusto.

Virgil had to admit, he’d never ‘out’ his brother… De had done so much for him over his life, there is nothing he’d do to betray him… so with a heavy sigh he looked back to the flower in his hand “Cheap shot…” he sighed “Too much effort anyway… just… try and freshen up before the customers come, you reek of booze…” he sighed, snipping another rose stem.

De rolled his eyes before pinching his brother’s cheek quickly “you worry too much V”

“And you don’t worry enough…” Virgil quickly retorted.

The hung-over sibling raised his eyebrows in surprise “Wow, someone is quick today? Did you sleep a full 6 hours or something?” he spoke half teasingly before drinking his black coffee. Virgil chuckled a little “Actually I slept quite well, no nightmares either, although…” his face suddenly dropped, making concern spread across Deceit’s face.

“Although?”

“I had a small… attack… this morning…” he mumbled, almost a whisper. De frowned a bit and placed a hand of Virgil’s shoulder lightly “What was it that triggered it?” he asked softly, Virgil put down the rose and sighed heavily before shaking his head, “It was nothing… something stupid…”

“V… You know that it’s never stupid… now tell me” he pushed, Deceit was the only one that was allowed to push Virgil into talking without him having an attack or running away.

“I-I… I fell…”

De frowned a little more “You fell? Where?”

“D-Down the stairs… B-“ before Virgil could continue Deceit looked the other up and down “Are you okay?!” he panicked a little, causing Virgil to put his hands up in defence and gave the other sheepish smile, “D-De, I’m fine, I promise, it was just the last three steps, but… I had a small attack from mainly the shock really, but I’m physically fine, I promise”

Deceit looked at his brother sceptically “Ok… If you’re sure…” he sighed heavily, finishing his coffee “Well… get back to work, I know how that calms you down, I’ll be at the register if you need anything okay?” Virgil simply nodded in response before putting his headphone and hood back on.

 

Deceit was usually teasing and being playfully mean to his brother most mornings, but because of his hang-over and his brothers news of the small attack he’d decided to leave it alone for now. He walked over to the register counter and took a look through old orders and began sorting out the finances for todays profit margin estimate.

 

The day was slow and quiet; they’d only had three customers by mid afternoon.

“De!” Virgil called out, standing from his chair, Deceit finished with their third customer before walking around the side of the store, his eyes widening at all the beautiful bouquets “Wow, you never fail to impress little brother”

“We’re the same age…” Virgil narrowed his eyes but only got a shrug in response. With a heavy sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose Virgil gestured to his pieces of art “The deliveries are ready to go, I’ll watch the register while you deliver them okay?” Virgil explained, though it was just regulation at this point.

“Yup! Got it! Oh…! V?”

“Hmmm?”

“You gunna give me a goodbye kiss like when we were kids?” Deceit smirked, leaning forward with his hand on his hips, puckering his lips playfully. Virgil just scoffed and pushed De’s face away “Fuck off” he shook his head before walking over to the register, checking the till had enough cash, as his brother did tend to steal occasionally… Before surfing through his social media on the computer.

 

Deceit chuckled before going out the back, opening the door and began carefully putting the bouquets in his car, thankfully he was sober now, but he’d still be extra careful. Within 10 minutes Virgil was left alone in the store, he didn’t mind it, especially when it was empty like today, he’d just scroll on tumblr or listen to his music, or both. However, right when he was just finishing a song, the store bell rang.

 

Virgil lifted his head, removing his headphones and stood up straight, greeting the new customer “Welcome to Sanders and Sons” except, when he lifted his eyes to the new comer, they widened.

In front of him was a tall young man, about the same age as Virgil, his skin was flawless and his hair was thick, waved and a sandy blonde. His eyes were a striking green, which contrasted perfectly with his red button-up shirt; the sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons undone casually. He wore light blue jeans and red converses, his clothing fitted perfectly for his toned physique.

But his smile… This strangers smile melted Virgil’s heart, while also having it race a million miles a minute… Virgil could feel his cheeks burning and thanked the stars he’d worn foundation today! The stranger walked up to the register and looked Virgil up and down from behind the counter, before giving that heart-wrenching smile.

“Hi there, my name’s Roman, I’m here to buy a bouquet for my mother, any suggestions?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins, the twins find themselves infatuated with a certain someone, is it love at first sight? Who knows~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins 0-0

Virgil verbally choked, this god of a man just spoke to him and all he could do was gawk at him!

The young man, introduced as Roman, blinked and waved a hand in front of Virgil’s face “Hello? Are you okay, kid?” he asked. This instantly snapped Virgil out of his trance and to an instant pout “I’m not a kid…” he huffed.

Roman laughed softly “Okay, sorry, you just seemed to be in a bit of a daze there” he explained causing Virgil to blush a bit; this did not go unnoticed by the customer.

Virgil shook his head and cleared his throat “Anyway… ummm… sorry… it’s been a slow day” Virgil tried to excuse himself, but Roman knew the truth, and strangely it was a pretty common occurrence for him. He’d never boast about his appearance and the attention it got, it was actually rather annoying at times, but he found this emo looking guy rather cute “Yeah, been there… I just moved into this town a couple days ago, my parents own a costume store, it’s just down the street, you should check it out sometime, might see me there, I work there on Mondays and Fridays” he informed.

Virgil blinked at this ‘is he asking me to see him again? No… don’t be stupid Virgil… why would a god like this want to see a dazed emo nightmare like me again…’ he thought to himself, self-deprecatingly.

He then realised that he was yet to answer “O-Oh… Well… Ummm… Welcome to the town, y-you said you were looking for a bouquet for your mum?” he asked, fishing around the register for the bouquet picture-listing booklet.

Roman smiled and nodded his head and took the booklet of flower arrangements from Virgil when he found it “So what’s the occasion?” Virgil asked, leaning on the register counter slightly, watching Roman look through the available options.

“Well, my mum is pregnant, gunna have a baby brother soon, and with the moving and work, she is a bit stressed, so I wanted to get her some flowers to cheer her up” he grinned.

Virgil’s heart almost flew out of his chest, like in that viral video he saw a few months ago [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2REkk9SCRn0], Roman wasn’t only handsome, he was also kind and caring of his mother. “That’s a really sweet thing to do, your mother is lucky to have a son like you” Virgil complimented, to be honest he was just letting his mouth do what it wanted, he knew he’d cringe at his own words later.

Roman chuckled and shrugged “Well, she raised me well, so it was all her doing really, I’m just grateful to her and want her to live the easiest life possible, especially after raising me… I was a nightmare” he chuckled, Virgil laughed softly too before nodding his head, understanding.

“Yeah, I have a brother, he was a nightmare growing up… wait… nope… he still is” he chuckled, Roman laughed in response.

“So you have a brother? Older or younger?”

“Oh… We are twins but he always likes to boast that he’s the older one, even if he’s a pain in the ass, he’s still good to me on dark days” Virgil’s expression was one of sadness but gratitude, thinking of all the times his brother helped him, and Roman recognised his.

“I’m glad you have someone there for you, I hope I can be a good big brother too”

“I have no doubt you will be an amazing big brother” Virgil spoke softly, his sincere smile made Roman blush a little before looking back down at the menu.

 

There was a little bit of awkward silence for a moment before Roman sighed, Virgil’s head perked up a bit before tilting “What’s wrong? Are none of the options calling out to you?” he asked.

Roman shook his head “Yeah… I just don’t know what would make her happy…” Virgil pursed his lips before having an idea, “Well, we do have custom requests at times, if you have some time tomorrow you could come around in the morning? We can look through the different options, you can choose a beautiful array of flowers, and even chose the ribbons and wrapping? Each flower has it’s own meaning, as well as the different colours of the ribbons we sell” Virgil informed.

 

This was one thing he loved about flowers, every single breed had a different meaning, for example a Lily represents beauty and purity, and Snapdragons symbolize graciousness and strength. With this, and the skill of flower arranging, he could make a whole poem out of gorgeous smelling flowers.

 

Roman’s eyes widened in awe “Really?? I didn’t know that!” he exclaimed before grinning ecstatically “Yes, I will be here tomorrow morning, thank you- uhhh” he looked at Virgil’s name tag “Thank you Virgil~” Virgil blushed a little, hearing his name being said by the other, he silently and sheepishly smiled in return and nodded his head before muttering “See you tomorrow then”

 

And with that Roman left, well… left Virgil to slide down the wall behind the counter to replay that entire confrontation in his head. He pulled his hood over his head and then covered his red cheeks with his hands, bringing his knees to his chest as he heart raced.

 

He’d never felt this way before, it scared him, but also excite him.

 

Meanwhile, down the street, Deceit was just delivering the final bouquet of flowers, ringing the doorbell and presenting them to the unknowing woman who answered the door, her husband stood behind her with a happy smile accepting her loving ‘thank you’.

Deceit always loved this side of the job, flowers always brought smiles to peoples faces and he loved to be the one to give them, even if it is indirectly.

He was just walking down the steps outside the front of the final house when he bumped into someone, and whoever that _someone_ is was strong, as he stayed stood up and Deceit fall back on his rear “O-Owww….” He groaned before looking up at whom he’d bumped into.

He was met with a handsome yet concerned face “Oh my word! Are you alright? I’m so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going” the stranger asked, offering a hand to help De up. Deceit took the help and stood, dusting off his pants before looking back at the hunk in front of him “It’s alright, really, I should have also watched where I was going” he spoke before smirking “Though” he looked the stranger up and down “I’m not complaining” he chuckled.

 

The stranger then blushed and chuckled awkwardly, but also had a slightly aroused smirk curling at the corner of his lips slightly that De could easily pick up on.

“The names Deceit, though most just call me De cuz my parents were idiots when they named me” he shrugged and held out his hand to shake the strangers. The other blinked at Deceits nonchalant introduction but decided not to question it and just introduce himself “Hey there, My names Roman, I’m new around here and just moved in over there” he pointed down the street.

Deceit hummed, looking in that direction before looking back at Roman “Well, welcome to Crofter, If you want the gossip or just info on the best clubbing spots then come to me~ I work at the flower shop down the street” he chuckled.

Roman blinked “you do? Oh, well I’ll be sure to see you soon” he smirked and winked at the mischievous brother. This behaviour from the god in front of him actually took Deceit off guard and caused him to blush.

Roman walked past him, waving goodbye and leaving him to just stare at Roman’s ass as he walked away. “Well shit~” he chuckled, and quickly got back into his car to drive back to the shop, he couldn’t wait to tell his little brother about the god he just met, he would definitely be getting a piece of that soon enough~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww Virgil and Deceit in starting to fall for the same guy 0-0 what will happen!?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below~ <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both infatuated with the same man, both spoke to each other about him, however what happens when they find out the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> -Bad language (but that's a given with Virgil and Deceit XD)
> 
> ALSO!! Happy new year!! ALSO!! I have posted a link to a floor plan of the store on the beginning notes of the first chapter is you wanted to check that out :P 
> 
> ENJOY!! <333

Behind the flower shop was a private car park just for them and their neighbouring stores. Deceit parked up and practically bound from his car to see his brother and tell him about the gorgeous man that he’d just met.

“Honey! I’m home~” He sung and he essentially skipped though the back door.

He walked in and looked towards the flower-arranging table and then towards the kitchen before walking into the main shop area.

A deep crease began to furrow between his brow and worry began to sink into his gut when Virgil was nowhere to be seen “Virge?” he called out again, concern evident in his voice.

Suddenly he heard a muffled sniffle coming from behind the counter of the register, he quickly moved around the counter and his eyes widened as he saw a small purple and black ball curled up against the inner counter, behind the chair “Virgil?! What’s wrong??” He panicked, dashing over and crouching in front of his brother.

 

Virgil sat hunched over, his legs hugged to his chest, face buried into his knees, and his hood up. He sniffled once more before slowly raising his head to look at his brother “D-De?”

“It’s me V, what’s going on? Was there a bastard customer? I’m sorry I should have been faster! B-But I met someone and-“

“N-No… I-It… It wasn’t…” Virgil interrupted his brother’s frantic words; he could barely make out what Deceit was saying, he was speaking so fast. Nonetheless, his brother’s panic made him smile sadly and puff out a small chuckle.

 

Deceit’s eyes widened a bit when Virgil head rose from his knees, his foundation was caput, and his eyeliner had run down his cheek. How long had he been crying alone? The older twin placed a hand on one of Virgil’s knees; he wasn’t convinced by the small smile Virgil was trying to give him. “Virgil… What happened?”

After a few more sniffles and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand he opened his mouth to speak “I-I… Well… Met… someone…” He spoke. These words however, weren’t settling in Deceit’s brain “Met someone? Like an asshole? They didn’t shout at you did they?” however, Virgil shook his head.

“N-No, De, you don’t understand…” He muttered, uncurling himself a bit, crossing his legs but still slumped “I-I met a really nice g-guy… I-I… He was really nice and handsome and… well… I-I think he liked me too…” Virgil admitted, even if he was blushing a little at the memory of _him_ , his ruined makeup still covered it.

 

Deceit sat back against the wall with a clear look of confusion on his face “Dude… Not cool…” he frowned.

Virgil looked at him and blinked “W-What?”

To this, De sighed heavily and brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration “Geez Virge…! I come back and find you curled up in a ball, crying… I thought something really bad had happened…” He scolded. Virgil then realised how this looked and hung his head, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves “O-Oh… Sorry…” He muttered, barely over a whisper.

 

There was silence for a moment before Deceit finally sighed, “So, why are you crying if you met a guy you like, whom I’m assuming was a customer, seeing as I can’t imagine you having a social life” he smirked at the end teasingly.

The younger twin simply glared at the others comment before shrugging his shoulders “I… I guess I freaked out… I must have looked like a bumbling fool to him… there’s no way he’d like someone like me…” he self-deprecated.

Deceit frowned further at this and kicked Virgil’s leg with his lightly “Oi… Any man, or woman, is lucky to have you! Though… they’ll have to go through me first, only the best for my little brother” De grinned.

Virgil blinked before snorting out a laugh. Leave it to Deceit to cheer him up with stupidity and nice words “You’re such a clueless moron” Virgil chuckled and once again wiped his eyes of any remaining moisture.

De smiled softly; happy he could continue to cheer his twin brother up “But no, seriously, tell me about this guy, I know how you worry but I think you’re probably overthinking things again” he nodded. Virgil had a nasty habit of exaggerating little situations to make them out to be worse then they actually were.

“He was really handsome, De… He walked in and I though a god had entered” Virgil began.

Virgil still remained sat cross-legged against the inner counter, and Deceit sat opposite him against the wall with one leg out straight and the other bent with his arms rested on it as he listened enticingly “Oh shit, sounds dreamy~” Deceit replied.

Virgil hummed and nodded before continuing “H-He was buying flowers for his mum, apparently she’s pregnant and really stressed lately, so he wanted to get his mum a bouquet of flowers to make her happy” he smiled softly, a smile Deceit had never seen on his brother.

“Wow… You really like this guy” Deceit couldn’t help but say, the smile on Virgil face said it all; he was infatuated after just meeting this guy once.

Virgil simply nodded “Y-Yeah… I guess… I mean… I don’t know… I-I’ve never… well… felt like this b-before…” he spoke, puffing out his cheeks a bit. That is when Deceit understood “Ohhhh… That’s why I found you as a ball on the ground” he smirked “You’ve found your first real crush~” he teased.

Virgil’s smile fell and he narrowed his eyes at his brother “Fuck off… I have not… He was just… nice…” Virgil pouted and looked away, but De was not fooled.

“So? Who is this mystery man? Will I get to see him??” He asked eagerly. Virgil then muffled something in his arm and De raised a brow, leaning forwards a bit “What? I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?” he spoke with a slight hint of sarcasm, making his brother blush more.

“H-He… He’s coming tomorrow… none of the bouquet’s felt right to h-him… s-so I offered to make him a customary bouquet and explain the different meanings of the flowers… a-and stuff…” Virgil answered nervously.

 

Virgil glanced at his brother, he’d never seen Deceit with such a huge ear to ear grin before; at least not since he pranked their dad with that fake spider.

“That’s amazing V! He definitely like you~!” Deceit beamed.

“W-What? How could you possibly know just by that?” Virgil asked, his voice trying to sound offensive but he was secretly curious as to if De’s words were truth.

“How could I not know?! I mean come ooonnnnn~” He chuckled “He wanted to just buy some flowers and after meeting you and talking to you, he has now found a way to meet you again and spend time with you, let alone the fact that flowers are your life, anyone can tell from a first glance that you are a flower nerd, and he probably want’s to share that experience with you, as it makes you happy” Deceit reasoned.

 

Virgil took a moment to let all of that sink in, and although he wanted to rub his ego into it, there was that horrible stab of doubt bubbling up, telling him not to get his hopes up as nothing ever goes _that_ well… he’s not in a fucking fairy-tale after all…

 

Virgil quickly decides to change the subject slightly “On the subject of people, you mentioned you’d met someone and that’s why you were late coming back?” he metaphorically prodded, but De took the bait like a bee to honey.

“Oh yeah! Oh man, this guy was hhhhooooootttttttt! I mean shit, his ass-…”

“De… really?” Virgil narrowed his eyes, his brother’s perverted behaviour skyrocketing upon first describing this stranger…

De chuckled and shrugged “What? It’s true, don’t really know him, never seen him around here before, but I literally bumped into him on the way back, he knocked me to the fucking ground, the guy must be made of pure muscles or somethin’ ” He chuckled and licked his lips.

Virgil simply rolled his eyes but smiled, happy for his brother, though De had never had trouble reeling in men.

“I think he said he lived down the street, so I’m sure I’ll bump into him again, and if he wants some sweet, sweet ass, I told him where I work so~” he shrugged once more but really hoped his god will return.

Virgil chuckled a little, shaking his head in amusement “Maybe he will, no one can resist my big brother~” Virgil teased.

De just blankly stared back “Was that sarcasm?”, to which Virgil just shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Deceit was just about tackle his twin when suddenly the phone began to ring. Virgil flinched at the sudden sound and De whined “Saved by the bell my little sarcastic friend” he smirked, standing up and answering the phone on the counter “Hello, you’ve reached Sanders and sons, how may I-… Huh? Oh Hi~”

 

Virgil stood up too as Deceit answered the phone, he was about to walk away to go upstairs, fix his face and call it a day, but then he overheard De speak as if he knew the caller.

He turned around and tilted his head with a clear expression of ‘who is it?’

De saw this and smirked, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear and made a ‘O’ with one hand and thrusted his other hands index finger in and out of it. This caused Virgil’s face to scrunch up and grimace “Ewww… That’s gross De…” He frowned. Though he knew right away that this was Deceit’s way of saying it was their dad’s calling from their weekend get-away…

“…Yeah… Yep… Okay, hang on…” Deceit put the phone down and pressed the button for loudspeaker “…Okay you’re now able to speak to the world dad” he chuckled.

Virgil just sighed, not really wanting to talk and just go to his room but he felt a strange obligation to talk to his pappy.

“Hey kiddo’s! How’s is going over there??” Patton’s voice clearly bubbly over the phone, De looked at Virgil and smirked, a smirk that Virgil did not like the look of, he returned the smirk with the look of ‘Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare’ But… It was too late…

“Virge has fallen in love at first sight!” Deceit got out faster than Virgil could tackle him.

“WHAT?!?!” Patton screamed through the phone making Deceit laugh from his tackled position on the floor. Virgil got up and picked up the phone, turning off loud speaker “Hi dad… No… I’m not in love… De is being a prick again…” he growled.

“Language!” Patton scolded, making Virgil flinch a tad, “A-Ah… Sorry…” Patton sighed softly but Virgil could feel his dad’s smile through the phone.

“Well, I just wanted to check up on you both, I know you work hard as always, but a parent will always worry about their babies~”

“We aren’t… well… I’m not a baby” Virgil smirked at De, who was just getting up and dusting himself off, giving Virgil a comical look of astonishment “Me?! A baby!? Ha! Nice one V~”

“You both will _always_ be my babies, no matter what age you are” Patton assured, and though Virgil wanted to roll his eyes, he couldn’t help but be grateful for such loving parents.

Deceit wanted in on the conversation though, so he snatched the phone away and put it to his ear “Hey dad?” De started.

“Yes my little snek~” De rolled his eyes at the nickname his father, _and only his father_ , gave him.

“How’s your trip?” He asked, this basic question took Virgil by surprise; De usually threw much worse at their parents.

“It’s really fun! There is a pool, and a petting farm, and a fair just down the street-“

“Yeah? I bet mum is petting you real good~” aaaaaand there it is… Virgil face palmed while Deceit pulled the phone away from his ear, Patton’s flustered and scolding tone shouting through the receiver.

 

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes “Tell dad ‘have a good time’ from me, and can you close up? I wanna go take a shower” Virgil asked. Deceit gave his twin a thumbs-up, still holding the yelling receiver away from his ear. And with that, Virgil disappeared upstairs.

 

The following day came faster than Virgil was prepared for, he’d had another shower that morning, reapplied his make up three times and kept checking himself in the mirror. Not that Deceit didn’t find this adorable but after the 7th ‘how do I look’ it was starting to get a little irritating…

Virgil finished all of his delivery orders early, so he’d have enough time to organise the separate flowers they had, along with the wrapping, and ribbons. Deceit found it hilarious that Virgil was trying to be overly prepared in order to avoid anxiety, and yet doing this was causing him more anxiety.

It got to 10am and Virgil was pacing back and forth, his hood down and headphones around his neck, biting his thumbnail while his other hand stayed fisted in his jacket pocket.

De was just stood behind the register sorting out yesterday’s profits, glancing at Virgil now and then; he’d never seen his brother so nervous in his life! “Virge…” he called out.

“W-What? What is it? Is he here?” Virgil frantically asked, freezing on the spot. Deceit blinked before shaking his head and walking around the counter to put a warm hand on Virgil’s shoulder, instantly feeling his brother’s shoulders relax a bit “No… Virgil you need to breathe and calm down… you’ll have an attack otherwise” He spoke softly and calmly, trying to have Virgil keep eye contact with him “Everything will be alright, I promise” he smiled warmly.

Virgil looked at his brother and took a deep, shaky breath, in and out, before nodding his head “O-Okay”

 

Just then the ding of the bell sounded, both Virgil and Deceit looked towards the door. Virgil tried his best to put on a smile, seeing his god of a customer come through the doors. He had just opened his mouth to speak, when his brother cut him off unintentionally “I-It’s you!” De exclaimed.

Virgil looked up at his twin in confusion and dreaded suspicion, seeing Deceit’s eyes widened and a look of astonishment wash across his face.

Roman walked in and blinked, seeing both men he’d met yesterday and was taken aback slightly by Deceits out burst “Y-Yes? It is me” He replied, not really sure how to appropriately reply to the others outburst.

“Y-You know… him?” Virgil asked barely louder that a whisper, his voice getting slightly stuck in his throat, along with his heart.

Deceit nodded his head before grinning widely at his brother, having not connected the dots yet… “Yeah~! This is the guy I told you about yesterday, that bumped into me” He grinned before looking back at the princely customer “Roman, right?”

Roman nodded in response, taking a step closer to them “Yep, that’s me” he verified, with that oh so heavenly smile.

 

The moment Deceit spoke of knowing this guy Virgil’s heart broke, he pretty much wanted to run away and cry at that very moment, ‘of course the only guy I’ve ever had an interest in would bump into my brother… and of course my brother would have a thing for him… how could he not… this man was gorgeous…’ Virgil thought to himself as he hung his head and hugged his torso; leaning back a bit on the counter while Deceit spoke to Roman.

 

“Nice to see you again~” Deceit smirked stepping forward to talk to Roman, looking him up and down. The later returned the smirk “Likewise~”

“So what brings you here this early?” Deceit asked, opening a regular conversation, not wanting to scare this beautiful piece of ass away with his perverted comments just yet.

“Oh! Well, I came by yesterday, and Virgil here, offered to help make me a custom bouquet for my mother” Roman smiled and looked over Deceit’s shoulder towards said young man, however, his smile fell away almost instantly when he saw Virgil.

The latter was trembling violently, his arms hugging his hunched over torso, his fingers digging into his arms, his head was hung, thus his fringe hid his face but Roman could have sworn he’d seen a couple of tears fall to the floor.

“V-Virgil?” He stuttered.

Roman’s faltered smile and concerned voice made Deceit turn around so fast he might have given himself whiplash.

 

As soon as Roman had spoken of the reason for his visit Deceit’s heart stopped as realisation his him, however, it wasn’t until he heard the concern in the customers voice that full-blown panic began to arise in his chest.

 

“Oh shit…” Deceit’s eyes widened, Virgil was having a panic attack… And for the first time in their lives… it was because of him…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attacks, confessions, embarrassment... Virgil begins to question how he and his brother had gotten into this mess...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long! Lots of stuff going on IRL and also have other fics I'm trying to keep up with XD Honestly, why do I do this to myself XDDD
> 
> Never the less, I love writing, it's practically an addiction at this point >.>
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!! :D Bit if Prinxiety fluff for ya~ ;P
> 
> [oh, also panic attack warning for anyone who is sensitive to that kind of thing!]

Roman stood there unsure of what to do, the two boys he’d recently met, and were apparently brothers, were so different to each other; one was shy and conserved with a heart of gold, the other was outspoken with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“I-Is he okay?” Roman asked as he observed the worry, panic and guilt on Deceit’s face. De couldn’t help but feel like a knife had stabbed him in the heart, here he was flirting with the very guy his little brother had a crush on! And his first ever crush as well!

 

“V-V? Hey… breathe” De spoke, a slight tremor in his voice as he approached Virgil, whom was currently tensing up by the second, his breaths were getting louder and more unsteady.

However, Roman noticed that the closer De got to Virgil, the more the latter tensed up and tried to recoil into himself. So, out of pure knowledge and actually paying attention in health class, Roman placed a gentle hand on Deceit’s shoulder “Hey, I know you don’t really know me but… if you’ll let me, I can try and help?”

Deceit turned around and looked at Roman, in that moment he wanted to shout at him and felt a strong urge to protect his brother, especially when he was having a panic attack, however, even if he was the one to usually help Virgil… this time… He was the cause… so he had no choice but to back up, painfully seeing that his retreat caused Virgil’s shoulders to relax a little though he was still close to collapsing.

“O-Okay” De granted and almost hugged himself as he stepped back, holding back all urges, and to help he decided to leave the room, walking out of the shop and taking a walk down the street to clear his thoughts.

 

Roman couldn’t help but feel bad for De but right now he had to concentrate on Virgil. He thought back to his health classes and the rare times he’d had to help some first time actors before their debut show.

“Virgil” he spoke his name softly “May I approach you?” he asked, remembering that doing anything against the persons wishes could considerably worsen the attack. He waited patiently before seeing a small nod, however Roman suddenly realised that the nod he’d received was for a specific reason, as suddenly Virgil’s body convulsed momentarily before swaying and almost crumbling to the ground.

“O-Oh my-…!” Roman leaped forward and caught Virgil in his arms, slowly lowering to his knees and holding the smaller in his arms. His brows furrowed deeply as he brushed Virgil’s fringe away from his tightly closed eyes, his breathing was strained as if his throat was closing up.

“Virgil? Virgil? Hey! Can you hear me?” Roman called out, gently tapping Virgil’s face to make sure the boy was still conscious. He didn’t understand what had caused the attack, all he knew is that it was the other brother that had unknowingly caused it, nevertheless, no panic attack can be labelled as small or large, they were all serious and potentially damaging.

Roman let out a sigh of relief as Virgil gave him another nod ‘good, he’s still conscious for now’, with that he pulled Virgil up so his back was against Roman’s chest “Breath with me, feel my lungs fill with air and expel it too, breath in the best you can, you feel your throat opening up, let the air enter your body, everything with be alright” Roman spoke slowly and softly, taking deep breaths in and out.

After a moment, Roman could feel Virgil beginning to relax but his breaths were still uneven “Okay good, now, I’m going to tap seconds on your arm, I want you to follow my instructions, alright?” he began, suddenly remembering a trick his friend taught him once.

“Breathe in for 4 seconds”

“Now hold it for 7 seconds”

“Okay, good, now breathe out for 8 seconds”

Roman repeated this routine, tapping his fingers on Virgil’s arm to help him count the seconds.

After a few more tries, Virgil’s breathing had regulated somewhat, enough for him to turn in Roman’s arms and grip his shirt a bit “I-I-I’m…s-so… so s-s-sorry…” he stuttered with a sniffle.

Virgil was clearly mortified that he’d had a panic attack in front of his crush, and what was worse, that same crush had seen him in his worst moment, and then helped him through it… ‘Embarrassed’ would be an understatement right now… He just wanted a black hole to open up and swallow him whole right then and there…

 

Roman on the other hand was offering a warm smile and unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on his back, just like his brother used to do “You have nothing to be sorry for, I work in a theatre outside of school, and there are many people there that have an attack before they go on stage, a panic attack is nothing to be ashamed of, nor is the reason for the attack, so do not worry or apologise” Roman comforted.

Something about Roman’s words made Virgil calm down a lot, he sniffled once more before letting go of Roman and attempting to stand up “I-I’ll just clean up and then we can do your f-flowe-… ugh…”

“W-Woah woah woah” Roman stood up too and was quick to wrap an arm around Virgil’s waist and his other hand on Virgil’s shoulder, as Virgil suddenly swayed heavily and fell forward into Roman, having stumbled from dizziness. Roman held Virgil, both still stood, the customer kept rubbing the others back soothingly “You shouldn’t stand up so fast, the oxygen in your body hasn’t completely rejuvenated” Roman warned before slowly leading Virgil around the side of the store and sitting him on a chair at the flower arranging table.

“B-But… your f-flowers…” Virgil muttered, his voice was hoarse and throat was sore, he sat on the chair and leaned forward on the table a bit, his head still hung, unable to make eye contact with Roman, in fear that he’d see the mess that was his face right now.

Roman saw the kitchen and quickly filled up a glass with water before returning and sitting next to Virgil, he place his hand on his shoulder while offering the water “Forget about the flowers for now, I don’t have to be anywhere today, so I can wait until you’re feeling better or we can arrange for it to be another day” Roman spoke, his voice never wavering and held a solidarity that Virgil could cling onto if needs be.

 

Virgil gratefully took the water, slowly sipping it and instantly feeling a little better, his throat no longer hurt and he felt a bit more refreshed, however the reason for the attack still haunted him.

“U-Umm… T-Thank you for… for helping me… my brother he…”

“Shh, you don’t have to explain to me, I have a feeling it was none of my business, I simply came at the wrong time, I’m sure what ever it is, you and your brother will figure it out” Roman ushered.

To this Virgil blinked, and finally looked at Roman’s beautiful, caring, green eyes, he then scoffed out a small chuckle, causing Roman to be taken aback. Seeing this poor mess of a boy suddenly huff out a small laugh made him both was to smile for cheering the boy up a bit, but also gasp in offense as it seemed the laugh was that of sarcasm.

“You are the business, Princey” Virgil spoke, looking down and nursing his water. Roman didn’t understand Virgil’s words at first and had to take a moment to fully let the information click “O-Oh” he finally spoke, the dots clicking together.

 

Roman remembered that when he’d come in, Virgil looked fine and happy to see him, however his brother knew him too, and as his brother flirted with him, Virgil began to feel more inferior… not being an outgoing person and all… Not to mention Virgil had mentioned that him and his brother were close… So for the two to like the same guy… Roman finally understood, though a confession of this direction was a new one for him…

“I see” Roman spoke after what seemed like an eternity of uncomfortable silence for Virgil, the latter nodded his head, letting his long fringe hide his face away again. Roman tilted his head a bit, in an attempt to catch Virgil’s line of sight, but to no avail “What would you like me to do, Virgil? I don’t mind staying here and continuing our plans, but I also don’t mind leaving if you wanted some time alone? I know some of my friends like to have time alone after an attack” he offered.

Honestly, Virgil didn’t know what he wanted, he needed time to clean himself up, but he also wanted to spend the morning as planned with his crush… he also knew that he’d get gradually worse if he was left to his own thoughts…

Roman could see Virgil struggling with a decision so he put forth a proposal “How about this, I go out and get us some coffee, that give you about 20 minutes to get cleaned up and feeling a little better, then we can do the flower arranging or simply chat~”

 

Virgil blinked at Roman’s proposal but nodded in response with a small smile “Y-Yeah, I like that idea” he replied quietly. “Good~ Okay then, I’ll be back soon, hmmm… I wonder where sells good coffee” he hummed to himself as he got up and exited the shop.

Virgil wasted no time turning the shop sign to ‘closed’, dashing up stairs and washing his face clean of any make-up. He also changed his clothes knowing they’d be a little sweaty and then reapplied his make up.

He looked into the mirror that was surrounded by pictures of him and his few friends but also his brother “I-I’m sorry De… I just… I like him so much… I love you big brother… but I’m not letting him go… looks like we’ll both actually have something to fight for now” he chuckled to himself, lightly brushing his finger tips over the picture before exiting his room and heading down stairs to await the return of his prince charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little snek... and poor angsty bean too! .< why do I do this to myself, still~ Virge is starting to stand up for something and the separation of the inseparable siblings has begun!!
> 
> Thoughts?? <333


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes to collect coffee for Virgil and himself, unintentionally bumping into the other brother on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I has a MESSAGE~! 
> 
> So the next couple of weeks are going to be super busy for me! 0-0 
> 
> The big move is upon us and so updates will, in turn, be rather spaced out! I can't say for sure how spaced out, sometimes I just have some free space to write and update stories, other time's I'll be on an airplane wishing I could update but unable to, and then there's starting work 0-0 oh geez, and exploring >.< I really will try my best to at least get one chapter out a week for each of my stories!! I promise XD
> 
> Anyway! Just wanted to let you know! :D
> 
> Enjoy!! <333

Roman walked down the street, lost in his own thoughts as he aimlessly tried to locate a coffee shop ‘leave it to me to attract twins and start a rivalry… sigh… but… it’s not like they both aren’t attractive… I could definitely have some fun with Deceit… still a strange name, would love to find out why he was named that… but then there’s the cute one, he’s someone that needs love, someone who would give me security and commitment… hmmm… shut up Roman! You just met these guys! Stop analysing them… ugh… what am I gunna do…’

 

He walked into the nearest coffee shop he could find, blindly walking to the counter, so buried in his own thoughts, he didn’t even realise who he’d walked past until their voice broke him out of his thoughts “How is he?”

Roman blinked and looked to his left, finding Deceit sat at a two-seated table with a cup of iced tea it seemed. Roman broke out of the queue and took a seat with Deceit, his expression unreadable “He calmed down after a while, I’m just getting us some coffee before we start the flower arranging” Roman informed, there wasn’t more he could say but he had a feeling Deceit wasn’t going to speak. The latter hung his head, nursing his drink with a sigh, Roman had never seen a man so depressed and lost before.

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Roman began “…But are you guys close? He told me about his feelings, and from what I’ve seen, I’m guessing… you didn’t know?” he asked.

De scratched his forehead weakly before nodding “He told me he’d met a god yesterday… don’t tell him I told you that… but… you see V has never had an interest in anyone before… so as you can imagine… I was really happy and excited to meet this person…” De sighed before looking up at Roman “I’d also told him that I met someone I like too… and when you came in… V realised we liked the same person… I’ve never been the one to cause him to have a panic attack before… I just… my dad will kill me…” he groaned and practically face planted the table.

 

Roman sat quietly for a moment, he didn’t know whether to be flattered or guilty; nevertheless, he still needed to get the coffees for himself and Virgil “I’m sorry…” is all he could say.

Deceit sat up instantly with wide eyes and waved his hands out in front of him frantically “Oh! No! Don’t be sorry! There is no pressure! It’s my fault for not asking for a name or connecting the dots sooner!” he exclaimed, luckily the café was somewhat empty.

Deceit then rubbed the back of his neck “Sure… I like you too but… you just met us… I can’t expect anything of you nor do I have the right to your feelings, and I can’t compete with my brother… I couldn’t do that to him, so I’ll be backing off” De confirmed, Roman had a feeling he’d do that, being the older and more confident one.

Roman tilted his head, he could see that Deceit was saddened by this thought but as he’d said, they’d just met… Roman didn’t even know how to feel, nor did he have to if he didn’t feel it… he knew that… but there was something about these twins that intrigued him… much more than other guys he’d met…

“You don’t have to do that, De” Roman spoke up, his words taking Deceit by surprise “I find both of you equally attractive in different ways, and I’d like to get to know you both better if possible, romantically or not” he chuckled, trying his best to cheer De up, even just a little bit.

Deceit took these words to heart and couldn’t help but smirk a bit “Hmm… I suppose, could be interesting” he hummed before looking Roman up and down “Aren’t you supposed to be getting coffee?” De reminded, causing Roman’s eyes to widen.

“OH YEAH!” he gasped and stood instantly, accidentally knocking his chair backward causing a loud clash. “Ah crap” he muttered picking the chair back up, clearly flustered as De snickered under his breath.

Roman then apologised to the costumers that he rudely disrupted, in turn, they instantly forgave him, as everyone did around Roman’s natural charm, and then went to the counter to order two coffee’s.

 

Before Roman could leave however, Deceit stood up and handed Roman a piece of paper “This is my number, give me a call or text when you’re done with your date with my brother” he winked. Roman blinked and blushed a little “I-It’s not really a… d-date…” he mumbled with a small pout, however, he wasn’t fooling anyone, he had thought of it as somewhat of date.

“Yeah, yeah, sure~” Deceit sarcastically commented, before practically pushing Roman out of the café shop. He waved him off before going back inside and sitting at his table once more “Hey De? Who was that hot, disruptive piece of ass that was just here?” the waitress asked while bringing over a blueberry muffin Deceit loved so much.

De smiled at her sadly “He’s called Roman, I think my V and him will be dating soon” the waitress blinked in response, she could see a hint of depression in De’s face, but was more surprised at his words.

“V? Dating? I never thought I’d see the day” she gasped before looking at her regular sceptically “Let me guess… Love triangle?”

To this, Deceit turned his flushed face away silently, causing the waitress to squeal a little “Oh my word~ that’s adorable, but seriously De~ If you like this guy too then fight for him, I know you think you’re responsible for Virge but he’d a big boy now, and I’m sure he wouldn’t want his big brother giving up just because of him”

Her words held truth; De knew that Virgil would be pissed if he backed off just because he felt guilty…

“Yeah… I guess you’re right…” De nodded and started removing the wrapper off of the muffin “Who would have guessed our first real fight would be over a guy” De chuckled.

The waitress also laughed “Yeah, I can just see Pat’s face now~” she giggled, De’s eyes suddenly widened at the thought of his father finding out about this “Oh crap…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? <333


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan are home, and something has happened between their beloved sons... they are forced to press for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M BACK!!! 
> 
> Miss me? Hahaha brand new chapter and more to come~ hehe
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Also I have started up ‘Assessment of Abilities’ again!~ if you’re interested in super powers, love, and college boys ;P

“We’re home!!”

 

It was night and Virgil was sat on the sofa in his family home above the store; he wore his regular jacket with the hood up and headphones on, listening to music. He’d been texting back and forth between Roman and himselffor the past few hours; a small grin on his face.

The ‘date’ had gone really well, Roman brought back the coffee, they’d openly spoken to each other, and they’dmade one of the best bouquets of flowers Virgil had ever made.

 

Coming through the door and announcing their arrival was Virgil and Deceits parents; Patton and Logan. Patton pursed his lips and glanced at Logan in confusion, as he received no response.

“Maybe they’re out?” Logan shrugged, placing the suitcases down in the hallway temporarily before looking around with Patton. Logan checked the kitchen, while Patton checked the living room.

“Lo~ Come here~” Patton called out quietly, stood at the doorway to the living room; the door only opened ajar. Logan raised a brow and walked over “What is it-…“

“Shh~” Patton placed his index finger on his lips to quiet his partner before pointing toward the crack. Logan was clueless until he looked through the inch-opened door, seeing his youngest son sat on the sofa with his legs crossed and looking at his phone. Logan then realised that Virgil was wearing a smile he’d never seen before; he looked truly happy.

“Who do you think he’s talking to?” Patton whispered, grinning like an idiot. Logan hummed and placed his hand on his chin in thought “What makes you think he’s talking to someone?”

“Well, he is clearly texting someone~” Patton replied with a giggle, excited to find out who it was that made his usually sulking son smile with such joy. Patton then took it upon himself to enter the living room, making a second grand entrance, that was noticed this time “WE”RE HOME~~!!”

Virgil almost jumped out of his skin, pushing his hood and headphones down in one swipe, and clutching his clothed chest “Shit! Dad! Don’t scare me like that!” Virgil scolded, the previously loving smile gone in an instant.

Patton frowned with a pout “Firstly, young man! Language!” he scolded back, with his hands on his hips “Secondly, who is it you were talking to? I’ve never seen you smile like that~” he asked with the tiny hints of a smirk.

Virgil raised a brow, glancing at his other father for a bit of help, but Logan simply stood by his husband, just as interested in this kind of information. Virgil sighed at this before fidgeting with his sleeve “It’s… no one…” he muttered. Nonetheless, Patton could see right through that reaction and gasped, coving his mouth and almost tearing up “O-Oh my god!~ My baby is in love!~” he gleamed, to which Virgil looked away with a slight frown “W-What? No…”

He was still unconvincing; proof of this was Patton jumping around in circles like a girl that had just met their idol. Virgil groaned before getting up, taking his phone and headphones with him.

“Hold it right there, young man” Patton spoke, stopping Virgil in his tracks by the living room door. He slowly turned around, only to be hugged tightly by his father “I missed you kiddo~ Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable” Patton apologised, knowing how his youngest son doesn’t like invasion of privacy.

Virgil sighed and hugged his father back, even if he can sometimes be a pain, he was still his loving father “It’s okay, missed you too, Pops” he replied before retracting from the hug.

“Where’s your brother? Thought he’d be home by now, he better not be out drinking again…” Patton frowned, examining at his youngest for answers, but was surprised by the response.

“Why should I give a shit where he is…?” Virgil almost growled before storming off to his room and slamming the door behind him. The slam caused Patton to flinch, Logan walked up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder “Well that was definitely… odd…” Logan spoke with a frown, just as confused at Patton was. The latter glanced up at his partner with an expression of confusion and panic “They’ve never fallen out before… what could have happened?” he asked, almost tearing up. Logan pulled his partner into a comforting embrace, rubbing his back softly “I’ll call De”

 

Meanwhile, inside the local pub, Deceit sat on a high stool by the bar, drinking his worries away when his phone began to ring. With a heavy sigh he downed his glass of whiskey and pulled out his phone “Shit!”

He’d completely forgotten that his parents were home tonight. Deceit quickly paid for his drinks and dashed outside, the best his could, before answering the phone “Hello?”

“And where might you be?” Deceit almost flinched, Patton was one thing but if Logan was calling him then this wouldn’t be good.

“Just out for a walk, I’m just on my way home actually~ you guys are home early, what happened, Lo? Couldn’t get it up or something?” De smirked, trying to avoid scolding, though he’d unintentionally made it worse.

“Get home right now… Your father and I need to speak with you” and with that Logan hung up. Deceit stood in the street, swaying a little and looking at his phone; his mind mulling over what this talk could be about…

As he began walking home, he thought about what it could be. There was the obvious, going out and drinking;he stunk of whiskey so he’d be found out anyway, especially when one of his fathers had the nose of a bloodhound… Secondly, it could be the whole ordeal with Virgil, though how could that be cause for such a serious talk… Their love lives where none of their business… Unless Virgil told them about his panic attack… and that he’d caused it…

“Oh crap… I’m gunna be disowned…”

 

Deceit unlocked the front door before quietly walking in, hoping that he could at least freshen up a little before this interrogation. However, as he made his way towards his room, there, in the doorway of the living room, stood his fathers; their expression’s pretty serious.

“Come in here, we need to talk” Logan spoke, following his partner into the living room. Deceit grievingly followed, his head hung and trying his best not to stumble or bash into the wall on his way there. Patton and Logan sat down on the sofa and waited for Deceit to take the armchair. The latter took the armchair quietly, waiting for his parents to initiate the conversation, not wanting to open any unnecessary can of worms.

Patton was the first to speak, his expression softening “De… When we got home your brother was acting…strange… have you guys fallen out or something?” he asked, and the way he asked caught Deceit off guard, he wasn’t sober enough for this…

“I-I… Umm… I don’t think so… why do you say that?” he asked, needing more information to stay on their good side; although, by his other father’s frown, he knew Logan could smell the liquor as soon as he’d entered the house…

Patton sighed and sat back, leaning against Logan’s side slightly “Well… I asked him where you were and he said… he said…” Patton had a hard time with conflict, he didn’t even like to replicate it. Thus Logan took over.

“What Patton is trying to say, is that Virgil seems to be upset with you… He was perfectly ordinary until we brought up your name, and his response to the question was more than displeasing…” he spoke, the frown staying put as his eyes looked into Deceits soul, at least that is how the latter felt.

De began to sweat a little. He wondered how Virgil had caused this curiosity “Yeah… but… what did he say?” Deceit asked once more, wanting… no… needing to know.

Logan sighed deeply, removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose. This was a sure sign that De’s father was close to losing his temper. “Virgil’s exact words were, and I quote ‘Why should I give a shit where he is…?’ and this was followed by him storming off and slamming his bedroom door…” Logan explained “…We’d only inquired as to your whereabouts… so… you have some explaining to do”

 

Deceit swallowed thickly as he examined Logan’s expression of frustration and his temper hanging on a thread, also Patton’s expression of curiosity, concern, and suspicion.

 

‘Well… it’s been nice living this long at least’ he thought to himself before starting his explanation from the beginning and offering his parents every detail…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?? <333


	7. Hiatus

Sorry it’s taking so long!! Work and personal life is getting in to way of motivation >< 

 

I am going on hiatus for a little while, hopefully will have motivation again soon~!

 

I’m doing well!! Was ill for a while but recovering~ 

 

i hope you can wait a big longer ^_^ <333


End file.
